ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus Laboratories
Haus Laboratories is Lady Gaga's own perfume brand based in Paris. It was created in association with Coty Inc., a company founded in 1904 known for its cooperation with designers and celebrities for the creation of fragrances. Partnership On November 11, 2010, Coty Inc. officially announced the signing of Lady Gaga to develop and market her first-ever signature fragrance. Bernd Beetz, CEO of Coty, said in a statement: “Lady Gaga’s universal appeal makes her a subject of fascination. A force like no other, Lady Gaga is explosive, provocative and sexy, three traits which pave the way for an extraordinary fragrance experience for consumers. “Coty is recognized as a world leader in celebrity fragrance. Globally, Coty‘s leadership in celebrity fragrance is undisputed. We welcome Lady Gaga to the Coty family and look forward to breaking boundaries that will allow people to experience beauty in a different and unique way.” Distributed worldwide, it will be managed by Coty Beauty in close collaboration with Lady Gaga, who will be Creative Director, and her Haus of Gaga team. Stephen Mormoris, senior vice president of marketing for Coty Beauty says: “The marketing behind Lady Gaga’s fragrance will be unprecedented and groundbreaking. We are working toward distilling the brilliance of Lady Gaga into a fragrance that delivers a breathtaking olfactory experience and a timeless, enduring packaging design that is part of Gaga’s overall artistic sensibility.” Fame Fame is the first perfume released by Lady Gaga, to be launched in September 2012. When asked by a fan if she would be developing a fragrance for men, Gaga explained, "My perfume was designed for women, but a lot of my gay friends wear it." The perfume is produced in the Haus Laboratories in Paris. Development In an interview with The Kyle & Jackie O Show, Lady Gaga dispelled the rumor that her first perfume will smell like blood and semen, but it will smell like an "expensive hooker."However, she also stated "that in the creation process of the perfume she wanted to extract the feeling and the sense of blood and semen from molecular structures, so that's were that blood and semen scented perfume rumor came from. That is in the perfume but it isn't the smell of it. You just get the after-feeling of sex from the semen, and then the blood is sort of primal. It was taken out of my own blood sample, so it's like a sense of having me on your skin." Products Fame Le Masterpiece packaging.jpg|1 FAME Le Masterpiece.jpg FAME perfume 006.jpg|2 Fame 30ml Spray packaging.jpg|3 Fame Black Soap packaging.jpg|5 Fame Black Showel Gel packaging.jpg|6 Fame Body Lotion packaging.jpg|7 #Le Masterpiece — 100ml, the cap is made of metal #Regular — 50ml #Small — 30ml #Rollerball Version — 10ml #Black Soap — Limited Distribution, to be released in August, 2012 #Black Shower Gel — 200ml #Black Body Lotion — 200ml, to be released in November, 2012. Description Fluid The perfume is comprised of the tears of Belladonna, crushed heart of Tiger Orchidea with a black veil of incense, pulverized apricot, and the combinative essences of saffron and honey drops. The combination of which creates the first ever black Eau de Parfum that sprays clear and becomes invisible once airborne. The color has been compared, by Lady Gaga, to the soul of fame, which, like the perfume, is black. Fame Black Fluid 001.jpg Fame Black Fluid 002.jpg Bottle The bottle of the perfume, codesigned with Nick Knight, is an oval capsule with a metallic claw-shaped cover gripping the bottle. When removed, the cover also functions as a stand for the perfume. It is structurally different from other perfume bottle, which utilize pyramidal structures, and utilizes "push-pull technology," where the ingredients interact together to highlight different olfactive aspects of each note at the same time, without any hierarchy. FAME perfume 004.jpg FAME perfume 008.jpg FAME perfume 003.jpg FAME perfume 006.jpg FAME perfume 005.jpg FAME perfume 002.jpg Scent The scent is built around three main accords: dark, sensual and light. The dark accord was inspired by Belladonna, the deadly nightshade possessed by haunted beauties since the 18th century. From this darkness, the fragrance evolves to a sensual accord of opulence, a fusion of dripping honey, saffron and apricot nectar. And lastly, the light accord whispers magnificence. The rich floral layer of crushed Tiger Orchid & Jasmine Sambac embodies timeless beauty. The accords work together to create a fragrance of floral and fruity elements, with the star ingredient inspired by Belladonna leveling out the whole fragrance. FAME perfume 007.jpg FAME perfume 010.jpg Promotion Lady Gaga will be at the Guggenheim Museum in New York on September 13, 2012 to launch the fragrance to the media. Advertising campaign On the weekend of February 11, 2012, Lady Gaga shot a commercial, directed by Steven Klein, in support of the perfume. The first promo ads was released on July 14, 2012 exclusively on LittleMonsters.com. The ad campaign, which will begin running in September fashion, beauty and lifestyle magazines including Vogue, Harper’s Bazaar and Elle, was shot by Steven Klein and includes double-page spreads and single pages. Lady Gaga covered the September issue of Vogue in support of the perfume. Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_001.jpg Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_002.jpg Film Part of the film was included on the belly of the giant props during The Born This Way Ball Tour since X, 2012. TV is in the plans, and Klein also worked with Gaga to create a three-minute feature film promoting the scent, which will appear online in the U.S. On July 18th, Gaga released a two minute promotional film on Hauslaboratories Youtube account. Launch Parties On June 15, 2012, a launch party was held in order to promote the perfume. They had black drinks to match the perfume color. FAME perfume 001.jpg FAME perfume 010.jpg FAME perfume 009.jpg Other parties were held but the media signed a non-disclosure agreement until a non-disclosed date. Website The website include a gallery of various photographs taken in the factory where the FAME perfume bottle is fabricated along with shot of the flowers used in the fragrance. Haus Laboratories 001.jpg Haus Laboratories 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 003.jpg Haus Laboratories 004.jpg Haus Laboratories 005.jpg Haus Laboratories 006.jpg Haus Laboratories 007.jpg Haus Laboratories 008.jpg Haus Laboratories 009.jpg Haus Laboratories 010.jpg Links *Official website *Official Facebook page Category:Products and endorsement